


No Pity & No Party

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Barisi, based off an idea I had after last nights episode, really not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba's more than content to just sit alone in his office thinking about losing the case. Carisi is not so content with that idea.<br/>Pre-Barisi.<br/>Based on an idea from the Barba & Carisi scene from episode Star-struck Victims (17x16).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pity & No Party

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting this pair. Unbeta’d, so may be a few typos. A few tiny spoilers, if you squint but not really. I own nothing.

Rafael Barba sat in his office and stared down at the scotch in the glass, pulling at his already slack tie. What was he doing? Sure the case had gone south. He’d watched it unravel before him. Wasn’t the first time, but you think it’d get easier. The thought itself made him laugh and shake his head. He’d had the case filed away, nothing he could do with it now. He’d sent Carmen home. So he was a bit confused when he heard a knock on his door. A confusion he obviously tried to hide as Sonny Carisi let himself in.

“Oh sure, Detective, by all means just barge right it.” Barba made himself busy with pulling a file off the top of the stack of potential cases on his desk.

“In my defense, I did knock.” Carisi half shrugged.

“A defense which clearly wouldn’t warrant objections.” Barba smirked.

“Obviously.” Sonny matched the counselor’s smirk with his own as he took off his coat and settled into one of the chairs opposite Barba’s desk.

“Is there a reason you decided to just stroll in and make yourself at home?” Barba narrowed his gaze at the detective.

“Other than interrupt your pity party?” Carisi met his gaze.

Barba rolled his eyes. “No pity and no party.”

“Right, you just enjoy drinking in a mostly dim office, alone.” Carisi shook his head.

Normally the counselor didn’t mind the banter with the young detective, but it had been a long day and this particular conversation was the opposite of what he wanted to hear, especially from Sonny Carisi. He looked down at the contents of the file before asking, “What is your point, Detective?”

There was a long pause as Barba watched out of the corner of his as the man sitting across from him seemed to steel himself for something.

“I just figured you’d be here, like this.” Carisi gestured to the bottle and partially filled glass on the desk.

“Like what, Carisi?” Barba looked away from the file to look directly at the man he questioned.

“Like,” Carisi seemed to be trying to figure out how to word it. “Either jumping into a new case or going through every detail of the last one to figure out where you screwed up.” The detective leaned forward to make sure his point would get across. “Which by the way, you didn’t.”

Barba sighed and started to speak but Carisi just plowed through.

“I mean it, Barba.”

Barba actually laughed at the absurdity. Carisi was just out of law school, wasn’t this supposed to be the other way around? Although, it was oddly reassuring, and a bit unnerving, how much confidence the other man seemed to have in him.

 “Oh Carisi, I guess I needed a good laugh.” Barba shook his head but grinned.

Carisi didn’t even try to school the confused look he had on his face. “I wasn’t trying to-”

“I know, your blind and unwavering support is…” Barba cocked his head to side to find a fitting term, “somewhat endearing.” He really wasn’t sure that was the appropriate word to use but what was done was done. “Even if misplaced.”

“I don’t think it’s misplaced.” Carisi was quick to say, earning him a small smile from the ADA.

“I know that too,” Barba stated as he knocked back the rest of his drink and stowed the bottle.

“Okay then…” Carisi didn’t seem to know how to finish his own sentence. So Barba decided to put the poor detectives somewhat out of his misery.

“Since you so blatantly barged in, I guess you can buy the first round.” Barba smirked as unrolled his sleeves and put on his jacket. It took everything in him to not roll his eyes when he looked back at the confused detective still sitting in the chair. “Fine, I’ll buy a congratulatory drink for taking the bar.”Barba smirked as his words seemed to snap the younger man out of his confused state. “And for successfully busting up my non-existent ‘pity party’.”

“Can still make it a party,” Carisi smirked as he stood and grabbed his coat. “The non-pity kind.”

“Obviously,” Barba nodded, grin still on his face.

“The fun kind,” Carisi added.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Carisi.”

“Was that what that was, a moment?” Carisi beamed at him.

“You ruined it.” Barba rolled his eyes. “Go, get out of my office, before I change my mind.”

With that Carisi was out the door, practically bouncing in the hall waiting as Barba locked up. Maybe his night was somewhat salvageable.

Barba chuckled and shook his head as he took in the all too eager detective. “Let’s go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.  
> I own nothing, characters are not mine, but I hope you enjoy my first run at these two. Find this and others on [tumblr](http://sortofanobsession.tumblr.com/post/139991205613/no-pity-no-party)


End file.
